


AJ大赌盘之后

by liyi880624



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyi880624/pseuds/liyi880624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇文章只是因为我的怨念呀！本来以为丹尼斯电影节会发糖的，结果倒好，这两个人一个都没去呀，连打脸的机会都没给我，实在是怨念（滚，别忘了你赌的是不发糖，你怎么好意思厚脸皮还来嚎叫的！）因此为了弥补我的怨念，在此文中，Andrew和Jesse是一对（我堂而皇之的无视了Mia和石头姐！），假设西方的迷妹们也和我们一样在某个社交网络平台上有一个类似的赌注，被Jesse意外看到了，所以为了故意整迷妹，两个人商量都不去参加电影节，人物极度OOC，写到最后脑残的我都不知道写的是什么，请大家不要介意！</p>
            </blockquote>





	AJ大赌盘之后

其实一开始真的只是一个意外。

众所周知，Jesse不爱上网，他更沉浸于自己的世界，猫，old maps，books，这些东西组成了Jesse的生活，Jesse也说不清楚那天他是怎么看到这个赌注的，或许就像中国的一句古话，冥冥之中上天自有安排。

Jesse也记不清楚自己那天上网是干什么的，在浏览网页时候，突然间眼光扫到了一个标题，大大的Jewnicorn还被加了着重号，Jesse出于好奇打开了那个网页，浏览完毕后不由得笑出声来，网页很简单，是一个赌注，因为今年Andrew和自己都有电影在圣丹斯电影节，网上一群很有爱的迷妹们就自己和Andrew是不是会有互动进行了赌注，标题和内容都很可爱：

"各位迷妹们，自从上次在11年拍到两人街拍后，是不是已经许久都没有两个人一起出现的的消息了，更不用说两人互动了！上次采访，提问Jesse关于Andrew，Jesse居然直接say no，这也太让我们心塞了，现在终于官方给了机会，在丹尼斯的电影节上两人都有作品参展，因此两人肯定都会去的。这样的话，两人终于可以见面了，让我们来猜测，见面的两人会不会有互动了，有互动就算发糖，没有互动就算是不发糖，以此为赌注进行赌盘，输了的人自动交出自己的fanfiction作品，赢得一方可以给予安慰！“下面跟着一大推的回复，各种五花八门，Jesse一一进行了阅读。

看着这些回复，Jesse不由得笑出声来，这些姑娘真心太可爱了。对于自己和Andrew的关系这些猜测也真的很可爱，对自己和Andrew的关系也很关心。Jesse想起自己和Andrew11年时的街拍，据说整个tumble那天因为两人的街拍照片被疯狂的点击，造成了整个tumble的网络瘫痪，整个网站崩溃，这次吗？Jesse不由得露出了小恶魔一样的笑容，或许自己应该和Andrew先商量一下？

”喂，Jesse，在干么？“电话那头传来了Jesse熟悉的嗓音，Jesse突然脸部一红，大概是太久没见到Andrew了，听到他的声音都不由自主的开心，Jesse轻咳了一下，抑制住自己脸上没由来的充血，将赌注的事情一五一十的全都和Andrew说了，Andrew听Jesse说完直接笑了出来，然后问到Jesse，“你想怎么做？”Jesse小恶魔一样的转动着眼珠，将自己的想法全盘托出，那边Andrew安静了半分钟，然后很无奈的问到：“你真要这么做？”Jesse笑得很开心，“那你是想去参加开幕式还是过来我这边？”Andrew瞬间和打了鸡血似的，感觉嗓音都因此有了变化，“你是要我去你那边吧？”Jesse下意识的点点头，才想起Andrew是看不到的，只能用嗓音低低的回应一句嗯，那边Andrew终于笑出声来，信誓旦旦的保证自己一定会去，然后轻吐了一句我爱你之后又聊了几句，因为各自有事情就先挂电话了，Jesse回想着再过几天就能见到Andrew了，带着笑意睡着了。

距离电影节越来越近了，Pine为了和ZQ一同出去游玩提前了几天到达圣丹尼，和ZQ的一同出游的照片也被人传到了网上，西方的迷妹子几乎激动疯了，Jesse看到这个赌盘下面越来越多的迷妹子因为pinto 的发糖更加兴奋，也更加相信Jewnicorn也会发糖，Jesse看着一个个回复，突然间觉得有点过意不去，这些姑娘是真心喜欢着自己和Andrew吧，Jesse想了许久该怎么弥补这些迷妹，想了半天决定接受一段综艺节目的电话采访，希望当天该采访的播出能弥补自己不去现场那些迷妹们的遗憾。

圣丹尼电影节开幕那天晚上，Jesse和Andrew一起呆在电脑前面，看着那个网页，下面哀嚎一片，所有的迷妹了都用了大大的Unbelievable来发泄着心中的不满和失望之情，两个人看着一个个回复不由笑出声来，Andrew扭头看着Jesse，问到“你现在开心了吗？”Jesse笑着点点头，气氛越来越暧昧，两人慢慢躺了下来，夜正浓，情正深！  
End  
好吧，我无力了，最后的肉肉真心不会写，果断烂尾了，感觉很好地一个梗被我写的浪费掉了，理工科出生的我实在文笔苦手呀！大家就将就着看吧，过几天会放出悲版，此版为喜版，敬请期待（滚蛋，没人想要看的！）


End file.
